


Before Unova

by Shywriter33



Series: Satoshin storyline [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: Basically Ash and Paul's pre-Unova teams.Figured it be better compared to looking like a chapter for 'Satisfied'.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pokemon | Ash Ketchum's Pokemon
Series: Satoshin storyline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770322
Kudos: 6





	Before Unova

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Pokemon can learn up to 6 moves instead of 4.  
> \- Many will have moves differ from canon.  
> \- Many of said Pokemon might evolve

**Ash's** **Pokemon** (Which btw his on hold team limit has been increased from 6 to 10...you know due to hard work and stuff. Same as Paul as well.)

**Pokemon | Gender | Ability | Moves | Chance of** **evolution ( 0% = None) | Shiny or not**

Pikachu | Male | Static | Thunderbolt / Iron Tail / Quick attack / Dig / Double team/ Brick break | Possible (Might later evolve to Alolan Raichu but unsure yet) | Not shiny

Meowth | Male | Pickup | Fury swipes / Night slash / Thunderbolt / +3 TBD | Possible| Not shiny

Crogunk(Brock's) | Male | Anticipation | Poison jab / Poison sting/ Brick break / Shadow ball / Protect / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Bulbasaur | Male | Chlorophyll | Vine whip / Magical leaf / Solarbeam / Dig/ Venoshock / Tackle | 0% | Not shiny

Charizard | Male | Blaze | Flamethrower / Seismic toss / Dragon tail / Wing attack / Shadow Claw / Iron tail | 0% | Not shiny

Kingler | Male | Shell armor | Vice grip / Bubble beam / Iron defense / Sleep talk / Ice beam / Metal claw | 0% | Not shiny

Muk | Male | Poison touch | Sludge bomb / Body slam / Thunderbolt / Shadow ball / Double team / Ice punch | 0% | Not shiny

Tauros (Nickname Alpha) | Male | Intimate | Horn attack / Double team / Zen headbutt / Flamethrower / Shock wave / Stomping tantrum | 0% | Not shiny

Snorlax | Male | Thick Fat | Body slam / Headbutt / Mega punch / Hammer arm / Flamethrower / Hyper beam | 0% | Not shiny

Heracross | Male | Guts | Focus Punch / Horn attack / Megahorn / Sleep talk / Aerial ace / Shadow claw | 0% | Not shiny

Bayleef | Female | Overgrow | Vine whip / Body slam / Magical leaf/ Ancient Power / Detect /+ TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Typhlosion | Male | Flash Fire | Aerial ace / Agility / Flame wheel / Flamethrower/ Crush claw / + TBD | 0% | Not shiny

Totodile | Male | Torrent | Water gun / Slash / Ice fang / Double team / Focus punch / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Noctowl | Female | Insomnia | Hypnosis / Sky attack / Confusion / Steel wing / Shadow ball / + TBD | 0% | Shiny

Donphan | Female | Sturdy | Defense curl / Rollout/ Hyper beam/ Fire fang/ Thunder fang / Earthquake | 0% | Not shiny

Swellow | Female | Guts | Double team / Aerial ace / Twister/ Steel wing/ Brave bird/ Sleep talk | 0% | Not shiny

Sceptile | Male | Overgrow | X-Scissor / Leaf blade / Dual chop / Bullet seed / Detect / Night slash | 0% | Not shiny

Crawdunt | Male | Shell armor | Crab hammer / Bubble beam / Payback / Vice grip / Iron defense / Dragon dance | 0% | Not shiny

Torkoal | Male | White smoke | Flame thrower / Body slam / Iron defense / Stomping tantrum / Ancient Power / Smokescreen | 0% | Not shiny

Glalie | Male | Inner focus | Ice beam / Headbutt / Double team / Light screen / Gyro ball / Shadow ball | 0% | Not shiny

Staraptor | Male | Intimidate | Aerial ace / Brave bird / Close combat / Quick attack / Steel wing / Double team | 0% | Not shiny

Torterra | Male | Overgrow | Rock climb / Synthesis / Energy ball / Light screen / Earthquake / Crunch | 0% | Not shiny

Infernape | Male | Blaze | Flame wheel / Dig / Flamethrower / Flare blitz / Mach Punch / Acrobatics | 0% | Not shiny

Buizel | Male | Swift swim | Water pulse / Ice punch/ Sonic boom / Aqua jet / Water gun / + TBD| Possible | Not shiny

Gliscor | Male | Sand veil | X-scissor / Fire fang / Steel wing / Screech / Poison jab / Stone edge | 0% | Not shiny

Gible | Male | Sand veil | Draco meteor / Dig / Rock smash / Metal claw /+ 2 TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Wartortle | Male | Torrent | Water gun / Rapid spin / Iron defense / Ice beam/ Dragon pulse / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Primeape | Male | Defiant | Mega kick / Seismic toss / Bulk up / Aerial ace / Thunderbolt / Revenge | 0% | Not shiny

Butterfree | Male | Tinted lens | Sleep powder / Psybeam/ Air slash/ Shadow ball/ Energy ball/ Protect | 0% | Not shiny

(Mate given to his mother and is allowed to frolic at the professor's ranch whenever.)

Pidgeot | Female | Big Pecks | Aerial ace / Twister / Double team / Steel wing / Ominous wind / Hidden power | 0% | Not shiny 

Lapras |Female | Hydration | Ice beam / Water pulse / Safeguard / Ancient power / Thunder / Psychic | 0% | Not shiny

**New Pokemon(from trade)**

Absol | Male | Super luck | Double team / Detect / Psycho cut / Flamethrower / Night slash / X-scissor | 0% | Shiny

Skorupi | Male | Sniper | Poison fang/Slash/Protect/+3 TBD | Possible | Shiny

Lampent | Female | Flame body | Shadow Ball / Fire Spin / Psychic / Energy ball / + 2 TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Prinplup | Female | Torrent | Bubble beam / Metal claw / Peck / Double team / +2 TBD | Possible | Shiny

Riolu (the one he bonded with after he saved from Hunter J) | Male | Steadfast | Aura sphere / Force palm / Quick attack / Shadow claw / +2 TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Milotic | Female | Cute charm | Aqua ring/ Dragon tail / Hydro pump / Blizzard / Iron tail / Disarming voice | 0% | Shiny

Gengar (from gym leader Sabrina that he used as a Haunter against) | Male | Cursed body | Shadow punch / Thunder / Hypnosis / Drain punch / Psychic / Energy ball | 0% | Not shiny

Meowstic | Male | Infiltrator | Disarming voice / Psychic / Protect / Iron tail / Thunderbolt / Shadow ball | 0% | Not shiny 

Manectric | Female | Static | Discharge / Fire fang / Thunder / Light screen / Sleep talk / Quick attack | 0% | Shiny

Houndoom | Male | Flash fire | Flamethrower / Thunder fang/ Payback / Iron tail / Sludge bomb / Counter | 0% | Not shiny

Grubbin | Male | Swarm | Dig / Screech / Protect / +3 TBD | Possible | Shiny

Gogoat | Female | Sap sipper | Aerial ace / Wild charge/ Horn leech / Zen headbutt / Bulk up / Double team | 0% | Not shiny

Girafaring | Male | Inner focus | Stomp / Shadow ball / Thunder/ Psychic / Grass knot / Dazzling gem | 0% | Shiny

Clefairy | Female | Cute charm | Metronome / Moonblast / Flamethrower / Thunder / Shadow ball / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Vulpix (Alolan) | Female | Snow cloak | Ice beam / Swift / Zen headbutt / Flame charge / Iron tail / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Teddiursa | Male | Quick feet | Fury swipes / Brick break / Shadow claw / Swords dance / Bulk up / + TBD | Possible | Shiny

Mawile | Female | Intimidate | Thunder punch / Ice fang / Payback / Protect / Brick break / Flash cannon | 0% | Not shiny 

Dodrio | Male | Early bird | Tri attack / Drill peck / Double team / Stomping tantrum / Hyper beam / Protect | 0% | Not shiny

Rapidash | Female | Flame body | Flame charge / Megahorn / Wild charge / Agility / Poison jab / Wild charge | 0% | Shiny

* * *

**Paul's Pokemon**

Electivire | Male | Motor drive| Brick break / Thunder / Light screen / Protect / Double team / Iron tail | 0% | Not shiny

Ninjask | Male | Speed boost | Fury cutter / Giga drain / Agility / Metal claw / Aerial ace / Shadow ball | 0% | Not shiny

Aggron | Male | Rock head | Iron defense / Metal claw / Flash cannon / Thunder / Dragon tail / Flamethrower | 0% | Not shiny

Gastrodon | Sand force | Muddy water / Body slam / Ice beam / Water pulse / Endure / Sludge bomb | 0% | Not shiny

Drapion | Battle armor | Pin missile / Cross poison / Poison fang / Thunder fang / Shadow ball / Throat chop | 0% | Not shiny

Froslass | Female | Snow cloak | Ice beam / Blizzard / Protect / Shadow ball / Disable / Thunder | 0% | Not shiny

Torterra | Male | Overgrow | Giga drain / Frenzy plant / Stone edge / Crunch / Sleep talk / Earth power | 0% | Not shiny

Ursaring | Male | Guts | Focus blast / Hammer arm / Slash / Bulk up / Stone edge / Aerial ace | 0% | Not shiny

Honchkrow | Male | Super luck | Dark pulse / Sky attack / Night slash / Aerial ace / Thunder wave / Heat wave | 0% | Not shiny

Weavile | Male | Pressure | Metal claw / Blizzard / Swords dance / Revenge / Agility / Whirlpool | 0% | Not shiny

Gliscor | Male | Sand veil | Sandstorm / X-scissor / Thunder fang / Night slash / Double team / Aerial ace | 0% | Not shiny

Magmortar | Male | Flame body | Flamethrower / Rock tomb / Smog / Psychic / Iron tail / Mach punch | 0% | Not shiny

Nidoking | Male | Poison point | Thunderbolt / Earth power / Double kick / Poison tail / Shadow ball / Surf | 0% | Not shiny


End file.
